Putting Austin behind in the Past
by I Always Rise with the Sun
Summary: After Austin figures out that Jimmy Starr has been watching his videos, and wants to give him a record deal, he and Dez leave Ally and Trish behind. Austin and Dez come back after 4 years and it brings back memories for Ally. All Ally wanted was to put Austin behind in the past. Sequel Up Soon...
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I just had a wonderful idea! This story! Anyways review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or I Promise You by Selena Gomez.**

Ally P.O.V

I was standing behind the counters of Sonic Boom writing in my songbook about a love song. One thing Austin hates is love songs. My love song is for Austin. I admit… I like-like Austin.

To express my feelings, I wrote a love song. I call it I Promise You.

_I know that my love for you is real_

_It's something true that we do just something natural that I feel_

_When you walk in the room, when you're near_

_I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears-_

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY! ALLY!" Austin screams running in with Dez on his trail. I hide my songbook under the counter.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" I mimic him. "You wouldn't believe what I got in the mail!" he says waving a piece of paper in the air.

"What is it?" I ask anxious."It says that this guy named Jimmy Starr watches my videos and wants to give me a record deal if he likes my live performance!"

"Austin! This is huge! Jimmy Starr owns Starr Records!" I say. "Guess who got a job at the Flip-Flop Shop?" Trish asks in her singy song tone. "Hey what's going on?" she asks. "Are you planning a surprise party for me?" she asks with a evil smile.

"No, Austin might get a record deal!" screams Dez. "No way! I knew this would happen! Congrats Austin!" Trish squeals.

"Thanks! We also get to go to Cali!" shouts Austin with happiness. "Austin, there will be no way I can go. My dad will NEVER in a million years let me go." I say looking down.

"Maybe we could wait a million years then go to California!" says Dez thinking he got the best idea in the world. We stare at him funny ad he just smiles at us weirdly.

"Anyways, maybe we can just take your dad." Austin replies. "No, he would miss it here and go crazy about his conventions." I say sadly.

"Well, we have to think of some way to get you to go with us." Austin says with his thinking face… I find that adorable. "Austin, I-I c-can't go. I am sorry." I say running up the stairs to the practice room. Shutting the door, I feel tears coming on, after I close the door, I lock it. Austin was calling my name and banging on the door. "ALLY!" he kept constantly shouting. I pressed my back against the door and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I pressed my knees to my chest and started to think about what Austin would do. Would he go, or would he stay. For me.

It would be so sweet if Austin stayed for me. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" it was starting bug me. "Austin! I'm SO sorry! But- But I just can't go! Go ahead and ask my dad if I can go. He will NEVER EVER say yes!" I shout with sadness.

Suddenly the banging stops and I peek open the door to see if Austin is there. "Austin?" No respond. I take a step outside and the store is empty and no Austin.

I walk down the stairs and the store was clear! I saw not one person in sight. "Austin!" I don't see him. "AUSTIN!" I scream. I figure he will be at Sonic Boom in the morning so I walk home. "Ally?! Is that you?" my dad screams from the kitchen. "Yeah Dad!" I shout back.

I walk up to my room and grab some pajamas. I walk to the bathroom, and I change into my set of pajamas. After I brush my teeth, and comb my hair I walk to bed and fall asleep.

_The next day_

I wake up and get ready for the day. I decide to wear a lace dress that's blue and goes up to my knees, with a pink belt, that has a heart on it. Over my dress I wear a jean jacket. To complete my outfit, I wear my famous brown, ankle boots.

I also curl my hair. "DAD! I am going to Austin's!" I shout to my dad who is in the living room.

"Okay honey! Have fun!" his head pops out of the kitchen door. I walk out the door and head down the street to Austin's house.

Knocking on Austin's door, I feel bad for what I said yesterday so I decide to apologize.

I wonder if Austin is going to go to California. Hmm…

The door opens and I see Mrs. Moon with red, puffy red eyes. Uh oh, that doesn't sound like a good thing.

"Mrs. Moon? A-are you okay?" I ask scared what the answer might be. She nods in her head in response. "Are you sure?" I ask worriedly. Once again, she nods. "Can I talk to Austin?" I ask softly. After I say that she starts to cry again.

"Mrs. Moon?! Are you sure you're okay?!" my fear is starting to build up and my heart is beating out of its chest. Later Mr. Moon walks up to the door with a sorrow face. I've never seen him so sad before. All the times I came to visit Austin, he was always a happy, joyful person.

"Hello, Ally." He says. "Hi Mr. Moon. May I talk to Austin?" I ask once again, a little impatient.

He has a sad face after I say the Austin's name. After putting the clues together, I think I know why they melancholy. No, no, no, no, no! He didn't! Austin couldn't have! Just to be clear my answer is true I have to ask them.

"D-did A-Austin-" I didn't even have to finish my question. They nod with sad faces. Oh…. My…. Pickles. He actually left me. I can't believe Austin left his songwriter and best friend.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even feel the salty water drip down my cheeks. Mr and Mrs. Moon wrap me in a hug, and I am put in the middle. I fell even more saltiness come down my face and I pull tighter in the hug. Then comes the next stage of crying, Sobbing. I haven't cried like this in forever. The last time I cried was 5 years ago, I watched the movie Hachi: A Dog's Tale** 1.**

"I know, I know." They say softly to me. Austin just left me and Trish without telling us! How could he! I wonder if he will ever come back.

"So, Mr. Moon? How did this happen?" I sob.

"Well, he told us to tell you that he is sorry, but he has to live his dream. And…" he looks over to his wife and she takes over. "And he will come back eventually. He also says that he will never forget you." She says.

I roll my eyes, but for not Austin's parents to see. "Oh! And he went to ask your dad if you can go, but he said no. So he left." Mrs. Moon finishes.

"Thanks for telling me." I say putting on a fake smile. They nod and wave.

I return the wave and run over to Trish's house to tell her about Austin's leave.

**So what did you think? I notice I say that after every story. Anyways leave a review! **

**The saddest movie EVER! I dare you to watch it and you will totally cry. Like I did. I know! I am a sissy! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am back! Hope you check out my other story's like A Cover Story and No Ordinary Life. Anyways here is chapter 2 of Putting Austin behind in the Past! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**"I Don't Miss You At All**_**" by Selena Gomez. Or Austin and Ally. *Sigh* If only….**

Ally P.O.V

After telling Trish about Austin leaving, she had an angry face and she was rubbing her knuckles against her palms. "Trish, I thought he would stay for us. For you, me and Dez." I say looking down letting more tears fall. "What if Dez went with Austin?!" asks Trish with a worried face. I cock my head to the side confused wiping my cheeks with my palm.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy?" I ask confused. Trish looks down shyly and says "The only reason I was mean to Dez was because ILikedhim." She says fast.

"What?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "ILikedhim." She says to fast again. "What?" I ask again. "I…. liked…. Him." She says blushing. My eyes open in surprise and my mouth is open. "Um, Ally? Close your mouth. You're going to catch flies. Wait.. Aren't you supposed to tell me that? Not me to you?" she asks. I close my mouth and shrug my shoulders. "So you.." I didn't even finish. She nodded. "And he-" "Yep." "Now you can't tell-" "Yep." She sighs sadly then puts on a fake smile. "Well, to take thoughts off my mind, I will go get a job at the Smoothie Stand and forget about Dez." She says sadly walking out of her room.

I decide it's time to tell Trish about my feelings for Austin. "WAIT! Trish!" I hold out my hand to stop her and she turns around. "I have to tell you something." I say.

"What is it?" she asks suddenly interested. "ILikeAustin." I say to fast. "What?" she asks.

"ILikeAustin." I say again. After the second time, I guess she heard me because she starts to squeal and jump. "You liked Austin!" she says happily, then her smile turns into a sympathy face. "I'm so sorry Ally." She says sadly. "It's fine. Go ahead and get your job, get fired and come back to Sonic Boom when you're done." I say fake smiling.

"Okay." Trish skips off and I follow her until we split up at the mall.

Walking into Sonic Boom, my heart is slowly and painfully breaking. So this is how love dies. It hurts. So much. I wish he never left at all. I am breaking each hour.

_1 year later_

I broke out of my Ally shell after Austin left. I admit, I was crushed, but I got over it and went to clubs every night just to forget about it. I always take Trish with me and we have a blast.

I don't even miss Austin anymore. I went to go open up SB for my dad, and did my day as usual. But today at lunch, I finished a song. It is my best one yet. I call it "I Don't Miss You At All."

_It doesn't hurt when I think of you_

_And all the things we'll never get to do_

_I don't dream at night about the way we were_

_I tore up all up all the pictures crossed out all the words_

_Don't be fooled by my tears 'cause everything is fine_

_You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind_

'_Cause I never think about you_

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all_

_You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never existed_

_And I hope you don't call, I don't miss you at all _

_And I'm not trying to fight it_

_No I'm not trying to fight it_

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all_

_I go out seven nights a week_

_And it feels so good to finally be free_

_And I party like I never did before_

_What in the world was I waiting for_

_Everything is perfect now without you in my life_

_You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind_

'_Cause I never think about you_

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never existed_

_And I hope you don't call, I don't miss you at all _

_And I'm not trying to fight it_

_No I'm not trying to fight it_

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all_

_I'll just tell myself, Girl forget the past_

_No time for regrets, No more looking back_

_I'll forget you more every single day_

_Every step I take is getting better_

_Cause I never think about you_

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all_

_You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never existed_

_And I hope you don't call, I don't miss you at all _

_And I'm not trying to fight it_

_No I'm not trying to fight it_

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you_

I think I did pretty good on this song. Plus it is true. I really DON'T miss Austin. I remember having these fantasies that I would go to our favorite restaurant that was a hamburger joint and look for Austin. We wouldn't say anything, only give each other glances and I would know that Austin cared enough to come back to Miami. But after 6 months, I knew Austin was never going to come back.

"ALLY!" Trish yells. "Yeah?" "Guess who got you a gig?" Trish says.

"Y-You got me a gig?" I ask scared out of my mind. "Yeah, I figure it's time to get rid of your stage fright." She says like it was nothing.

"Trish!" "What?! I am helping you." She says rolling her eyes. I return the eye roll and smile a little. "See! You are happy but not admitting it."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." I say idiotically. "Well you perform tomorrow!" she says.

"Good thing I wrote a song." I say going up to the practice room to rehearse.

_The next day_

I am getting ready to perform at Miami Mall, the one with Sonic Boom. Trish said I could wear whatever I want so I wore a casual outfit. A plain purple shirt with a black vest, and a black shirt that flowed every time I moved. I curled my hair extra curly, because I kind of want to impress Dallas.

So I have 2 minutes until I am going to throw-up and embarrass myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, performing tonight here at Miami Mall, Ally Dawson?" The announcer sounds confused. I wouldn't doubt it that no one doesn't know about my stage fright.

I walk out on stage waving a nervous "hi." My stomach has butterfly's in it, and I feel my lunch coming up.

"H-Hi. I-I a-am g-going t-t-to s-sing a song f-for y-y-you a-all." I stutter. Everyone is rolling their eyes and I hear the music starting. I am going to sing my new song, "I Don't Miss You At All."

_It doesn't hurt when I think of you_

_And all the things we'll never get to do_

_I don't dream at night about the way we were_

_I tore up all up all the pictures crossed out all the words_

_Don't be fooled by my tears 'cause everything is fine_

_You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind_

'_Cause I never think about you_

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all_

_You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never existed_

_And I hope you don't call, I don't miss you at all _

_And I'm not trying to fight it_

_No I'm not trying to fight it_

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all_

_I go out seven nights a week_

_And it feels so good to finally be free_

_And I party like I never did before_

_What in the world was I waiting for_

_Everything is perfect now without you in my life_

_You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind_

'_Cause I never think about you_

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all _

_You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never existed_

_And I hope you don't call, I don't miss you at all _

_And I'm not trying to fight it_

_No I'm not trying to fight it_

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all_

_I'll just tell myself, Girl forget the past_

_No time for regrets, No more looking back_

_I'll forget you more every single day_

_Every step I take is getting better_

_Cause I never think about you_

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all_

_You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never existed_

_And I hope you don't call, I don't miss you at all _

_And I'm not trying to fight it_

_No I'm not trying to fight it_

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you_

Everyone clapped and some people even stood and clapped. I felt so proud. I am growing up. If Austin did ever come back, he would not know who I am anymore.

_2 years later_

It has been 3 years since Austin left and 2 years since I got over my stage fright. I can't believe it, I am a senior in High-School and Austin didn't come back. I am so glad! I look different, I have highlights, shoulder length hair, and a different sense of style. I still wear my skirts and dresses, but now I wear T-shirts, and pants. Everything has turned upside down since he left. I mean that as a good thing. Last year, I won prom queen, I was part of Student Council, I was really popular. Without Austin here, I became popular, if Austin was here, he would've gotten the spotlight. And I would be the bookworm that no one knew about.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" my friend Trish says running into the doors of Sonic Boom.

"What! What! What!" I mock her. "Guess who asked me to ask you if you wanted to go out with Dallas?" she asks happily. My thinking face quickly turns into a grin. "Awesome! Awesome sauce!" I blurt out. Trish's face turns into a sad face. I cover my mouth and I have a shocked face. "I am so so sorry Trish. I didn't mean to say that." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. Trish still misses Dez and knows or thinks that Dez and Austin are going to come back.

Austin is saying he owns the songs I wrote for him. Like Can't Do it Without You, Better Together, and It's Me and it's You. I really hopes Austin decides not to come back. I would be fine if Dez came to visit, but not Austin. I will scream at him and tell him off. He ruined me for months! He is so horrible. How dare he leave the two people of Team Austin. He is never going to come back. He better not. I don't miss Austin at all.

**I had enough time for 1 chapter to do today. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I am back with chapter 3! Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally P.O.V

_1 year later_

It has been officially been 4 years since Austin left. I wonder why I am counting.

Ever since, I have gotten a different sense of style. I wear pants instead of skirts, straighten my hair instead of curling it, and my hair has highlights that are blonde. My make-up has a little more style, I am going to apply for college tomorrow.

"Trish! Are you going to apply for MSU?!" I ask excitedly. "YEP! That means ROOMIES!" she squeals and we jump up and down.

Trish has changed too. She has hair that goes down below her waist, it is still curly, but she changed her hair color to a dark brown. She still has her funky style and attitude (Which matches her perfectly), and she still has her weird jobs.

"So, what should we do today?" I ask. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks slyly. I nod my head and smile evilly.

"SHOPPING!" we chime at the same time and we jump up and down. I close-up Sonic Boom and we go shopping for 5 hours straight hours. I glance at my watch and it is 11:33 PM.

It doesn't surprise me because we do this on weekends.

"So, now that we have 1 week of freedom, want to drop our clothes off at our house, change into pretty clothes, and go to the boardwalk?" Trish asks.

"Yeah! Every weekend, they have bands and singers perform over their! Like famous people!" I say.

"Okay! Meet you at Miami Mall in 15 minutes?" I ask. "15! 30 minutes." Trish says trying to be reasonable with me. "Fine. See you!"

I walk back to my house that's 10 minutes away, and walk over to my room. My room is painted red (my favorite color), and it has posters that say "Never give up" or it has music notes.

My bed is at the edge of my room, the comforters are white, pink, hot pink, purple, light purple and dark purple, with firework like explosions on it. My desk is at the corner of my room, and it is white also, has a green lamp, a desk organizer, and a few books. I walk over to my closet which is over at the right side when you walk in, and I pick out my clothes.

I choose to wear a ruffled pink tank-top, navy-blue skinny jeans, and black 4 inch wedges.

I take out my 3 barrel iron, let it heat up and curl my hair, and after I'm done my hair looks like a beach girls hair. Next I apply make-up and walk over to the food court.

"Ally? You look amazing!" Trish says walking over to me. "Thanks! You don't look bad yourself!" I say. Trish was wearing a flowered blouse that was pink, and black, over it she wore a purple cardigan, black skinny jeans, and maroon flats. Her hair was straight and her make-up was awesome.

Over at the boardwalk we saw a performance going on. "Ooo! Let's go check out who's singing!" Trish says running over there.

"Wait! I am going to go grab a pickle!" After buying my sour pickle, and ripping the head of it, Trish runs back out stalling me not to go into the show. "Trish! What's wrong? Can I just have fun before school starts?" I say pushing my way through her. I heard her say "It's not going to be fun at this show!"

Then I realize that it's too late, I know why Trish was stalling me. He can't be here. Not now.. my life was so much more amazing without him.

_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder_

'_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

_You're my point, You're my Guard, You're perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

I stare wide eyed at him and can't move. I drop my pickle shocked. Trish tries to drag me, but I am as still as a statue.

Austin is still singing and I can't stop staring at him. He has dirty-blonde hair instead of his fun, beach blonde hair, he is way taller, his style, dancing and singing are still the same. So is his smile.

Oh no….

After the show, I can't find Trish. I call her and it sends to voicemail.

_Hi! You have reached Trish, please call back after the beep._

I end the call and walk around searching for her but no Trish.

I cover my face everytime I pass Austin. Luckily, he wasn't suspicious. "Trish!" I sigh and sneak backstage. I hear yelling and smacking. It sounds _very _familiar. Dez and Trish.

I walk over to the shouting, and see Dez. Wow… he was… tall! Even taller than I remembered him. He had darker redder hair, his sense of clothing was the same, and he was just typical Dez.

I feel my face smile and I run over to hug Dez. I missed Dez, I didn't miss Austin, Only because Dez didn't do anything to mess around with my feelings.

Dez feels frozen I and look up at him. He does a double take and looks at me closer. "Ally?" "DEZ!" I hug him and he hugs back.

I look over at Trish and she looks jealous. "Sorry" I mouth to her. She hugs Dez and they stay like that for a while. I whistle nervously and they pull away blushing.

"Dez. It's been so long!" I say. "I know! I would have stayed, but Austin asked me to go! And I couldn't say no to Austin or California!" he says. I roll my eyes when he says the word "Austin."

"So, want to see Austin?" asks Dez. "NO!" me and Trish shout in unison. Dez looks confused but then shrugs it off. I sigh in relief because he didn't ask why we didn't want to see _him._

"So, Dez! Want to… who are they?" asks Austin winking at me. "Oh god." I say walking away. He runs up to me and says "So, want to hang out?"

"You don't recognize me don't you douch bag?" I ask scoffing. He leans into me and looks at me closer. I raise an eyebrow then his eyes turn wide. "Ally?"

"What do you want Austin?" I ask rudely. He starts to stutter and I walk away from him.

"WAIT! Don't you want to catch up?" he asks hopefully. "Not really." I start walking away, Austin keeps trying to talk to me. "Austin! STOP! You want to try to talk to me? Okay, here's what you do. NEVER speak to me AGAIN!" I shout raising my arms in the air.

He stares at me speechless and I grab Trish from Dez and we walk away.

"Ally!" Trish wined. "Trish, I'm really not in the mood." I growl. Austin left 4 years ago, and he picked tonight to come back for a gig. Why?! WHY GOD?!

**So?! How'd I do? Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So…. Here is chapter 4 of P.A.B.I.T.P! Here is what you deserve.**

Ally P.O.V

I storm off back to my house with a few tears coming down on the way. I wipe my tears with my palms.

Trish and I separated when we were reaching our houses. I slam the door and run over to my room. My dad is at a violin convention right now in Tallahassee. So I am alone right now. _Just what I need_. I shut my bedroom door and sit on my bed sitting like a sad kindergartener. I sigh and bury my hands in my face thinking about Austin.

Why did he have to come back? He should have come back a couple years ago.

I walk to the mirror in my bathroom and see that my mascara is making me look like a sad broken-hearted girl that just got out of a break-up, and then I would be eating ice-cream watching sad, romance movies.

Austin just had to come back tonight! Why tonight! Why not in 10 years!

I sigh and turn on the TV. I only see romance movies and TV shows. So I switch off the TV and pick-up a Hunger Games book. I am now at chapter 11 where the fun starts. The games.

I hear a faint knock from outside and I jog over to the door.

I peek through the door hole and I see Trish. Relieved that Trish is not Austin, I open the door and wipe my tears on my palms and see black_. I didn't wipe it my mascara off?_

"Ally? Wow! He must have really hurt you." She says giving me a sympathy face.

"Trish, just don't. Don't feel bad for me, I'm fine. Really! I have gotten stronger and braver since Austin left. So I promise, I will be okay. It's just that he brings back memories from when I was 15. And that was 4 years ago." I say sadly.

"Oh Ally, I know you'll be okay. I'm just worried for you, ya know, cause _he_ is here." She says getting mad thinking about Austin.

"It's okay Trish. Calm down." She is calm now and smiling. Wow, she may be short, but she can get mad! "He just now steams my clams." **1.**

Trish looks at me weird and I roll my eyes playfully. "So, want to forget about Austin and go to….. the library tomorrow?" she says with a disgusted face. "It's okay, as much as I love the library, we can go somewhere else." She sighs relieved and puts her right hand over her heart mumbling "Thank god."

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I ask. "Let's just go hang-out at Sonic Boom." She says out of ideas.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow!" I say. I glance at my wristwatch and saw the time. 1:01 AM. No wonder I'm tired!

_The next day_

I wake-up to the sound of ice being poured on me. My eyes snap open and I see Trish there with a bucket smiling mischievously. "TRISH!" "What? I called your name 20 times and shaked you 10 times, so this was my only option!" she says.

I scoff and roll my eyes playfully. "So, get ready so we can hang out!" she says. "Okay, give me 30 minutes." I say. She skips downstairs and I take shower and heat up the straightener. I straighten my curly hair and past my high-lights.

It only took 5 minutes because my hair is still shoulder-length.

Then I pick out a casual outfit for the day. I decide to wear a red music noted shirt, over it I wear a short black vest, with light blue short shorts, and black converse.

Trish and I walk over to the mall and I go over to the cell-phone accessory and try to talk to Dallas, but he probably still thinks I'm weird. So instead I head over to Sonic Boom. I don't have to work for the day because my dad is working the day shift.

"Ally, instead of spending time at Sonic Boom, we could hang-out at the… food court!" Trish says nervously. "Why?" "Just 'cause." She says. I shrug it off and ask if I could go get my songbook from the practice room. "NO!" "Trish! Let me get it, then we could go buy that new Coach purse you want!" I say running up to the practice room.

What I see is something that I wished was gone.

"Ally?" he says with his eyes lighting up. Austin was sitting at the piano. I spot my songbook and quickly grab it and run down the stairs. Austin chases after me and eventually he grabs me when I'm at the door frame.

"Austin! Let ME go!" I scream but he doesn't do as I ask. "No, we need to talk first." He says still gripping my wrist.

"About what?" I ask. "About everything." Austin replies. "So, I need to go buy that new coach purse…. BYE!" Trish runs off to the new store with purses. _Gee, thanks Trish._

"Austin, I am trying to enjoy my day, so could you let me go?" "Why do you hate me?"

"You seriously don't know what you did to me and Trish?" I ask scoffing. He nods his head and I roll my eyes. "You left us Austin. You left us! We were apart of Team Austin! Weren't we?!" Austin slowly nods his head in response and I continue.

"I thought you would stay for us! You know? I mean I wanted you to live your dream but you left without saying good-bye! So you told your parents to tell me that you were leaving! How pathetic!" I break free from his grasp and I walk over to the pond while fighting with Austin.

"Ally! I wanted to tell you but something came up!" "Something ALWAYS comes up!" "That happens a LOT you know. They actually forced me to come and I didn't want to miss out on a record deal! Wouldn't you go?! So I did go and I missed you. Now I want to catch up with you because you are my best friend." shouts Austin.

"Austin! Forget it! We will never be friends! That was the past! I changed and moved on! You should too!" "But you mean so much to me, Ally! Do think that it didn't hurt to leave you?! I was going to tell you but something came up! I told you!"

"Really? That's your excuse?! That you broke my heart one TIME!" I scream. Austin then has a guilty face. "I broke your heart?"

"Yes, you did. I liked you, more like loved you. I used to have this fantasy, where I would go to our favorite hamburger joint. Remember?" he nods.

"I would order our favorite drink and I would look across the tables and hope to see you there. We didn't have to talk. We would just glance at each other and I would now that you cared enough to come back to Miami." I say sadly.

"A-A-Ally. I didn't know." Austin barely manages to say. "I came to the mall to enjoy my day. So far my day just went down 50%." I stand up and say "You broke me for 1 month Austin. 1 month! After 6 months, I thought I would never see you again. But clearly I stand corrected." Walking away, I turn around and see no Austin. _Ha! I told him off!_

"So, Ally? How'd it go?" Trish asks once I get to the purse store.

"I told him off." I say proud. Trish high-fives me but I just don't feel so happy right now. I feel sad. So I tell Trish that I don't feel well and I go home.

**So! How'd I do? Review!**

**On Shake it Up, Rocky says that. Its funny. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! It's Return of the SYDNEY! YAY! And plus, people kept saying I updated late and I felt bad so I wrote another chapter. And if you are reading my Hunger Games story, I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I promise! After I update this, I will write that one. Anyways…. Here is chapter 5 ;)**

Ally P.O.V

As I walk back from the mall to my house, I start to think. Think about what I said to Austin. There is this feeling inside of me that is making me sick to my stomach. Before I know it, I am at home, on my bed, taking a nap.

_R-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ing!_

My whole body bolts up and I shriek. I lazily grab for my red Blackberry and look to see Trish's picture on the screen.

I roll my eyes and press the green key. "Ally!" "What Trish?" I ask annoyingly and tired. "We should see that movie! The Dark Knight Rises!"

"Why? I already told you I don't feel good. Plus you hate that movie."

"Weeeeeelll….. tonight I am making exceptions. I want to hang out with you tonight." I smile and agree to meet her in 1 hour at the movies. I decide to wear a ponytail. I wear a plain yellow t-shirt with navy blue skinny jeans and grey high-tops with orange streaks. I apply only mascara and lip-gloss to my face.

"Ally!" Trish whispers/shouts across the movie theater. I drag myself up there to the top of the movie theatre and she seems happier than usual. I raise an eyebrow and question her. "Trish? You seem….. happy." I ask. "Whaaat?" she asks in a singy song tone.

"Trish? What happened?"

"Dez came back and I found out that he liked me!" she squeals. "Trish! I am so happy for you." "Thanks! I am so so happy." I grin to her and we notice the lights start to fade and the previews start.

We saw the previews for The Hobbit, Oz The Great and Powerful, Red Dawn, 007, Taken 2, and Franken-Weenie.

Then the movie starts and I already hear Trish snoring lightly. After 1 hour, I need to go to the bathroom and Trish is still sleeping. I'll let Trish enjoy the first scene where Batman comes out after 8 years.

Trish suddenly wakes up and asks where I'm going. "Trish. I am just going to the bathroom." She nods.

On the way to the bathroom, I see a flash of blonde hair walking down the movie theatre hall. _Uh oh. _I make sure my steps are quite. Luckily Austin doesn't notice until the carpets turns into tile. He looks in my direction but I sprint into the bathroom before he notices my brown locks and blonde high-lights.

I sigh in relief and press my back against the door. _Why is he here?!_

Then the door opens pushing me on my knees. "Ow." I mumble. The lady helps me up and takes me back to The Dark Knight movie for some reason. "Enjoy your movie." She says before walking out. I roll my eyes and see Trish awake and watching the movie.

"Trish. You're watching the movie?" I whisper confused. "Ya! It's actually really good movie. I think I like Catwomen." She says and I shake my head playfully.

Now we are at the part where Bruce Wayne is climbing out of the pit for the last time."Ally, I understand why this movie is called The Dark Knight Rises. Because that saying those people in the jail are chanting means "rise."

I give her a thumbs-up and we watch the ending. Some people in the theatre are even crying because they think he died. After the movie, Trish was rambling on and on about how awesome it was and that she should watch the previous movies.

I then reach my house after me and Trish parted our ways and I drag myself to my room. I don't even change into my pajamas.

I fall into a deep sleep and dream.

_I am in a meadow, and Austin is there. Running, he grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers. I blush and he pulls me into him. Austin is holding my waist and for some reason, I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_He leans in and I stay still as a statue. Then, he is 5 inches away, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches, 1inch- _

Beeeeeeeeeep!

My alarm goes off. I freak out about my dream and I think it's just a coincidence. Sighing, I unplug it and go over to the bathroom to shower.

After a warm shower, I come out of the bathroom, in a towel, because I left my brush in the living room, so I walk over to the living room and hear something in the kitchen. "Hello?"

No answer. "Hello?" Something else falls and the floor creaks. "Trish?"

I scream once I see who it is and run back into my room. "ALLY? I am sorry! Trish gave Dez the key, which he gave to me!" "AUSTIN! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sorry. Just let me in throught the door." "Sorry, I am currently in a towel."

"So?" "So, I am in a towel." I say shaking my head.

"Right, open the door after you're done." I walk into my bathroom and brush out my hair, and slip on a pink tank-top, over it, I wear a light blue thin jacket. Then I wear knee-high blue shorts.

I braid my hair into a side braid. "Austin, why are you here?" I ask letting him enter my room. "I wanted to talk to you." "About what?"

"I am sorry for what I did. I feel horrible and want to spend some time with you. You know, to re-new our friend-ship?" he asks. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Fine. ONLY if you… buy me a…. buy me a…. a…. pickle!" I scream. He raises his eyebrow. "Did you say a pickle?" "Apparently I did." I say confused as Austin.

Austin smiles and starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"This is like the first time we first met. But instead of you saying "ham", you said "pickle."

Hmm, maybe this won't be a bad day.

**Sorry! I felt bad again. So I wrote another chapter. Review! I am so tired. It is midnight anyways. Well night! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I took so long. I was enduring writers block, and not-wanting-to-do-school block also. So I finally gained my inspiration and wrote chapter 6! So, voila!**

Ally P.O.V

"Austin! I don't to go to the movies and see _House at the End of the Street_! I may have changed but I still HATE horror movies! They are all stupid!" I pout.

"Aww! Come on! All horror movies are horror-ific!" he says. I give him a confused face and he says "It's just a joke." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Okay, if you want to see it that badly…. I guess we can…. We can go." I say glumly. He throws his fist in the air and squeezes me. "Austin, you're hugging me to tight." I say raspy. He lets go and apologizes.

We walk out of my apartment door and reach for my keys. Then lock the door.

Austin seems so excited for this movie. I guess he LOVES horror movies.

Once we get to the movies, I look up at it and the building is huge. The paint color is a shade of red, but it looks like pink. But the headlines are purple and green. And there are posters of upcoming movies hanging from the top. Austin drags me to the ticket booth and we look up at the red words and find our movie at 10:00pm.

"One-" "Two tickets for House at the End of the Street." The lady prints our tickets and Austin hands her a 10 dollar bill and a 5 dollar bill.

"Enjoy your movie." The ticket booth lady says and Austin opens the door for me. "Austin, I could have paid for my own ticket. And thanks for opening the door for me." I say smiling.

"Well, I was feeling generous tonight. And you're welcome." He grinning.

For some reason, that disturbing dream about me and Austin pops into my head and I feel weird around Austin. "Hey, you coming?" he sets a hand on my shoulder and I jump. "Um, yeah! Yeah, well I want popcorn, so I am going back in there, pick out seats for us?" I ask.

"Yeah. Okay, see you in the theater." Austin winks at me and then he hits his head on the wall by the door. "Austin! Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah! Yeah! I-I'm fine!" he says giving me a thumbs-up with both hands.

Then he walks into the theatre and I walk over to the line to get our popcorn. "How's it like being in the back of the line?" someone asks behind me.

Turning around I look to find—"Mindy!" I say with fake happiness. "Hey, Ally." The line moves up. "So, Mindy, are you still mad about what happened with the Mytab thing? If you are, that would be weird. I mean who would dwell on that for 4 years would be craz—" Mindy looks at me mean and I decide to change me sentence and say "Crazily awesome! And beautiful!" I add.

After I get my popcorn I put butter on it. "Well Mindy, gotta go. Bye." I say pretending that I was disappointed. She waves and I jog back to the movie and see Austin watching the movie screen, solving trivia questions about celebrities.

"Jennifer Lopez!" he shouts and everyone groans.

"Um, Austin, what are you doing?" I ask. "Solving these questions. Zac Efron!" he screams. I look at his forehead to see a purple bruise there. "Austin, I didn't know it was this bad." I brush my fingers against his forehead and he flinches. "Sorry. Well guess who I saw in line while I was getting popcorn? Mindy."

"Really?" he asks still looking at the movie screen with his thinking face. I remember when I thought that was cute. Memories.

"Yep, she asked if I liked being in the back of the line, and I asked her a stupid question, like if she was still mad about the MyTab thing, then I said if she was, she crazy, but I changed my sentence to crazily awesome and beautiful." I say.

"It kinda sounds like the time you were telling Tilly that she was insane, but you changed your sentence to insanely talented, and pretty." He says mimicking me.

I roll my eyes playfully and then the lights dim.

After the movie, Austin wakes me up because I feel asleep in the beginning.

Austin and I walk out of the theatre and this old lady with glasses, and a cane, told me and Austin something I did NOT see coming.

"Aww, you guys make a cute couple." She says walking into the movie theatre. "Um! Excuse me!" I say but she was already inside the theatre. "Awkward!" Austin says walking away.

"So…." "So, what did you think of the movie?" Austin asks. "I feel asleep!" I throw my hands in the air. "I know, just trying to get past an awkward moment!" he says sighing.

We walk back to my apartment. "Well, this night was awkward Austin. But it was also pretty fun. Thanks for taking me to a horror movie that I feel asleep in." I say sarcastically. "You're welcome. So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asks.

"I don't know. Meet me at Sonic Boom so we can figure something out." I say to him while smiling.

"Kay! Bye Ally!" "See you Austin. Oh! By the way! How's that bruise?"

"Good! P.S It was embarrassing!" he says glaring at me. "You should put ice on it." I say. Austin rolls his eyes and I smile proudly.

"Bye!" I shut my door and smile to myself. "Maybe I did miss having someone as silly as him." I say to myself.

"Ally?!" I stay still and start to freak. "Relax, it's me!" Trish says walking out of the kitchen. "Trish! You scared the hell out of me!" I shout.

"Well, this is my house too!" she says walking to the couch with a sandwich in her hand.

"Well…. I thought you were going to be with Dez most of the time." I say making Trish turn red. Over the years, she's gotten a little softer, but she is still same old Trish. But older.

"You're right about that, but I missed it here." She says. "You just came to get some clothes!" I say. "Weeeeeeellllll…" "Trish." I say strictly. "Okay, you caught me."

"But you are still going to live here? Or move in with Dez." I ask. "Ally, of course I'm going to stay here. I know you hate being alone." she says. "Thanks Trish. Glad you're gonna stay." I say hugging her. "I guess were hugging." She says returning the hug.

"Guess what?" I say breaking the hug. "What?"

"You know how when hater girl was around?" She nods. "Well you know how Austin was checking out a girl and he hit his head?" She nodded again. "He did that to me. And he got a purple bruise on his forehead." I say laughing.

"Wow, he totally likes you." "What?" I say not laughing. "Austin likes you. Did he wink?" "Yep." Trish starts to squeal and walk off leaving a confused me. _Austin likes me? Just after a few days? _ I ask myself.

**So so sorry I left you guys with chapter 5 for 2 weeks, I decided that I will update every Friday. So see you in 5 days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey! I am back with an all new show! Just kidding. I'm back with an all new chapter for P.A.B.I.T.P. (Putting Austin Behind In The Past)**

**So here you go. A new chapter is served. *Say in a French accent***

Ally P.O.V

"ALLY DAWSON! EARTH TO ALLY MARIE DAWSON!" I was in Lala Land and spaced out when Trish started talking about her fashion magazine.

It feels like my short highlighted hair is standing like a cat's fur because Trish startled me. "Sorry Trish. It's just that I was bored to death when you started talking about FASHION!" I scream sarcastically.

"Sorry, I like fashion, no actually I_ love_ it, and you hate fashion. So we have our differences!" Trish says. "But that's what makes us friends." We say in unison because Trish says that ALL the time.

"So, aren't you supposed to meet Austin for an _activity?_" Trish nudges my arm with her elbow tauntingly. I roll my eyes playfully and say "Oh, yeah? You're meeting Dez today aren't you?" I ask teasingly. She blushes and finally straightens up and says "Yes. I am actually."

"Well gotta go Ally. Dez wants to meet now at The Sherbet Shack." She says looking at her phone.

"Bye!" Trish says running away.

I sigh and chuckle while getting an ice cream cone from an ice cream cart.

I lick my fruity mint swirl cone and walk back to Sonic Boom passing shopping stores on the way. "BOO!" I scream a high-pitched scream and drop my cone on the hot sidewalk and look up to see a blonde head laughing his butt off.

"Oh shut up, you did this to me. Oh! You have to buy me a new fruity mint swirl and it costs $1.50." I say holding out my hand. He digs into his pocket and brings out a crumbled dollar-bill, and 1 quarter.

"Sorry, don't have another quarter." He says. I shake my head in disappointment. "Austin Moon, you are so lucky I have another quarter." I say smiling at him.

I watch him walk over to the ice-cream cart and see a girl that looks about my age and she looked an awful like me when I was younger, same color hair, same height, and same niceness.

Austin started flirting with her and there was a pang inside my stomach that felt like jealously.

_Jealous?! I am not jealous!_ I think to myself while glaring at the ground.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I snap out of my trance and look up at his concerned face. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm okay dokie!" I say in a high-pitch voice. "Are you sure?" asks Austin.

"Austin, I'm okay. I'm sure." I say walking away. "You're jealous aren't you?"

My heart starts pound and I start to panic. "Whaaaaaaaat? I'm not!" I say in a high-pitched voice. "Ally?"

"Fine. Just a tiny little pinch bit." I say making an inch with my index finger and my thumb.

"Well, this doesn't mean I like you." I say. He smiles but he has a disappointed look on his face.

"Austin! I need to go to the library to return a fashion magazine for Trish." I say holding the magazine in a curled position.

"Want to come?" I ask smiling. He returns the smile and replies "Yes."

We walk over to the library, which isn't far. It's only 5 minutes away. I walk into the library and see a librarian holding a stack of books to where I can't see his or her face. _That must be hard. _I started to read the magazine because I saw this cute pair of skinny jeans and I started walking.

Austin was still following me and shouted "WATCH OUT!" I look up from the magazine and before I know it, I am laying on my back with books all over me and the librarian lying next to me. "Oh MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! Are you okay?!" I ask with a frightened face. I help the librarian up and see a mop of brown hair.

"Dallas?" I smile at him and MAN! Has he grown up. He is even cuter now, his brown hair has gotten darker, he is taller, his chocolate eyes sparkle even more, and he is HOT!

"Ally? Is that you? Are you sure? You look so different! Your hair, your make-up, and your style!" he says smiling, wow, am I dreaming or did his smile GLOW!

I blush and look down at my outfit.

Today, I chose to wear a black lace blouse, with a white tank-top, navy blue skinny jeans, and black boots with no heel, they go below my knee and above my ankle.

I put on water-proof mascara, black eyeliner, foundation that matches my skin tone, and hot pink lipstick. My hair went straight down to my shoulder and it wasn't curled in any way.

"Thanks Dallas. So, I gotta go back to work at Sonic Boom."

"You still work there? Can I come by some time?" he asks full of hope. "Of course! You can come by whenever you want." I say grinning. "Okay, see you Ally. My mom says that to be a good _libarian_, you have to work 24/7. Bye!" I wave and think how I would have fringed at Dallas's "Libarian."

I walk back to Austin who looked livid! He had his hands curled up in balls and I swear, steam could have come out of his ears!

"Austin? Are you okay?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he unclenches his fists.

"Sure, I'm okay. It's not like I was mad about Dallas talking to you and flirting with you!" he says with his voice going higher by the second.

"You were jealous!" I say tauntingly. "Nope." He said popping his 'p.'

We walk out of the building and the walk over to Sonic Boom was really quiet and awkward. "So, Ally. Are you going to date Dallas?" Austin asks with a worried face.

"Well, if he acts like a jerk, I won't date him. I have to know what's he like first." I explain.

Austin sighs and mumbles something.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask. "Want to just write a song, for old times' sake?"

I nod and grab out my songbook. It looks so beat up! The leather is fading to a light brown, the "A" is ripping and the book is tearing.

"Wow! Ally, you still have that?" he asks shocked.

I nod and hide some lyrics from him because I haven't wrote in this since 2 years ago. So, the song I wrote about not missing Austin, "I Don't Miss You At All", is still there and it's written in pen and I don't want Austin to see it.

"Ally? Why are you hiding your book from me? I know all your secrets."

"Not all of them." I mumble.

"Show me!" he pouts. "Austin! I don't want to show you. I still have secrets ya' know!" I tell him. He pouts again and I roll my eyes.

"Austin, could you sit on the floor?" I ask him. "Why?" "My secrets!" I tell him. He realizes and sits on the ground looking up to me. "Ally?" he asks. "What?"

"I look up to you." He says smiling. I smile at him. "Aww, Austin that is so sweet-" and I realize what he meant. "Oh, you mean you're looking up at me." I say disappointed.

"But you know, I still look up to you. You are the best songwriter I know. And I blew our friendship by leaving you to go to California. And you blew a chance to go to New York to go to the best music school in the country! But you didn't go, because you cared about us. Team Austin! Ugh! I am SO stupid!" he screams at himself.

I didn't know what to say. _Oh, yeah, you did mess up our friendship! _ No, I can't say that. Or _I'm sorry you feel that way. _No! I don't want to say either of those!

"Well, Austin. You did mess up. But you cared enough to come back to Miami and renew our friendship. So this is why we are here. You cared for me like the way I care for you. So, that's all that matters right now." I say sincerely.

He looks up at me and smiles at me. "Thanks. So want to write that song?" he asks.

"Hmm, I have no plans right now, so sure!" I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes and we start working on the song. We wrote a song called "Keep Your Head Up." After writing the song, I don't remember what we did, everything just went black.

But then I woke up lying next to Austin while his arms wrapped around my waist. I was still in my clothes and my boots were still on. I guess we fell asleep on the couch- WAIT! WHAT! WE FELL ASLEEP TOGETHER?!

**So! What do you think? Just a little weird? Or amazing? Or did I rush into Auslly to fast? Tell me in a review! I will update next Friday! Have fun. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update I understand if you want to strangle me. Last Friday, my family came to visit me and on Last Saturday was my early birthday party with my friends, then Last Sunday, my family had to go back home and I spent the day with my mom. **

**Then my week was full of homework. So there's my excuse. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Ally P.O.V**_

I was confused about what happened last night. All I remember was writing a song, called Keep Your Head Up. 

I was trying to get up and not wake Austin up but he tightened his grip around me even tighter and I was stuck lying on Austin. But one part of me was happy about that and made me get sparks running through my arms but I chose to ignore it.

"Austin. Austin." I whisper playfully turning over. My hair was dangling and Austin kept groaning and I repeatedly kept saying his name. His eyes slowly open. Austin smiled and blinked three times then his eyes went wide.

Then I realize what he's thinking. My eyes also go wide and I roll off of him and land on the floor. "Ally?!" My back hurts and I groan.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned. _It was nice that Austin was concerned for me. Wait… why am I thinking about this?_

"I'm fine Austin." I say standing up brushing off my pants.

"So, I gotta go back to my house." I say. "Kay. See you Ally." He waves. I grab my long strapped purse and throw it around my shoulder.

On my way back home I start to think about ten things I hate about Austin Moon.

His hair is so floppy, it's adorable.

His hazel eyes that stand-out.

Austin's smile makes me just want to smile

Every time he laughs I feel butterfly's in my stomach

His voice, every time he sings I feel much happier.

His naïve attitude that makes me laugh.

Whenever we touch just slightly, I feel sparks.

Whenever we sit next to each other working on a song, our thighs brush.

His muscles that make me sometimes want to stare at them

And the fact that he is perfect and makes me like-like him more every day.

So my feelings for Austin are growing again. I hate it. And in 3 days, me and Trish are going to MSU. We applied 1 week ago and we can't give up college for love. Ugh! Love sucks.

I decide to call Trish because right now I need to talk to someone. Searching through my pocket, I hold my phone with my shoulder and unlock the door.

I also go to the mailbox to grab some mail. I search through the mail to find a letter from MUNY _again_. After reading the letter I scream in excitement.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Trish?"

"Ally?" Trish asks confused.

"Trish… I need to talk to someone so I called you." I say. "Okay… what'cha need?" she asks singily.

"Guess what I found in the mail?" I ask with cheerfulness. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "A LETTER FROM MUNY!" I scream.

"Ally, I'm so happy for you. So are you going? Well of course you're not." I sigh and feel serious.

"Trish? Do you really like Dez?"

She sighs what sounds like with disappointment and says "Ally, of course I like Dez. Why?" I sigh sadly. "But what about college?"

The line stays dead for a while. "Trish?" "I-I don't know Ally. I want to stay with Dez yet I wanna go to college to get a degree." Trish explains.

"I don't know either. I think I may…. Like… like Austin." I say slowly.

"W-What?" Trish asks shocked yet happy. "You heard me."

"Okay, now that I know you like Austin... what are you going to do?" I pause for a moment and I think I made my decision. "I think-"I pause. "I think I'm going to go to MUNY."

"WHAT?!" she screams in the phone causing me to pull the phone away so my ear could adjust to the noise.

"I'm going to MUNY." I whisper. "Ally! Austin likes you and you like him! This is true teen love! Do you really want to miss out on that?"

"Trish…I'm going to MUNY…. Sorry to let you down." I say and hang up the phone.

_Knock! Knock! _

I walk over to the door and open it to see Austin.

"Austin! What are you doing here?" I say. "Oh, I just wanted to visit you." he says smiling. I smile nervously and decide I'm not going to tell him about MUNY.

"So.. are you excited about Halloween coming up soon?" he asks. "Yeah." I say with my voice getting high. "Ally? Are you okay?"

I sigh and smile at him. "Of course I am. Thanks for caring." I say. "No prob, Ally."

"So, Austin. I have to…" I look around for something to do so Austin can leave. "I have to do the dishes! Sorry. So… see you around?" I ask. "Um.. uh.. okay.. bye." He says walking out.

I sigh and lay against the door. _How can I tell Austin I'm going to college? What will he think? How will he react? If I tell him ii like him, will he like me back?_

Liking Austin again sucks. I remember when I thought his thinking face was cute. I'm like that again. Ugh! So much to think about and I'm tired!

I can't call Trish because she's probably mad at me, I just shooed Austin out and Dez…. He isn't just one of those people.

I decide to watch a scary movie since in 2 weeks is Halloween. Plus I will be at MUNY by then. I lay on the couch thinking about MUNY, like the experience. What it will be like. _But how am I going to tell Austin without hurting him?_

**Sorry this chapter is short. If you're getting bored with this story, let me know! Give me a way to spice up the plot a little bit! I love to hear from ya'll! Sorry, that was a little too country. Anyways review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Welcome! So here's chapter 9! Oh and sorry for not updating. I had been having trouble with this story. *Ashamed look on face***

Ally P.O.V

Two days. Two days until I leave for MUNY. _How will I tell Austin? _

I quickly grab my phone and dial Austin's number. The dial tone comes on and I hear Austin's voice. "Hello?" I don't say anything. "Hello?" he says again. "Austin." I manage to say.

"Oh. Hey Ally!" "Hey." I say sadly. "So what did you need?" he asks. _He didn't know I was sad. Just my luck._

"Um… I just wanted to tell you.. that can I hang out at your place?" I ask. _Ugh! You were supposed to tell him about MUNY!_  
"Sure. Want to play Just Dance 4? I just bought it today." He says happily. _Wow. It seems all boys like video games._

"Okay. See you in-" I look at the clock. "So, when do want to meet?" I ask. "How about in 30 minutes?"

"Okay. See you in 30 minutes Austin." I hang-up the phone and go quickly to my closet. _Wait. Are you trying to impress Austin? Don't. Just pick out some casual clothes._ I scold myself.

So I pick out some black skinny jeans, and a purple T-shirt. No make-up except mascara.

My hair is regular straight and I go to grab my long leather purse. It's brown and it has a long strap, so long it reaches my hip.

Grabbing my keys, my phone vibrates.

"_Going to beat you at dancing! :P " _

I smile and return the text.

"_You're going down! :)" _I reply.

Grinning at my text, I grab my bag and walk over to Austin's. _Wonder what his parents are like now?_

I haven't seen Austin's parents since he left. After 5 minutes, I am at Austin's house. _Wow. It's been forever since I've been inside here._

Knocking on the door, I think about past memories of when Austin, Trish, Dez and I use to meet up here and laugh and play around.

"Um Ally? Are you going to come inside or- what?" I look up and see Austin smiling with a raised eyebrow. I nervously laugh and walk inside. _It still looks the same. Why haven't they changed it?_

Slowly, I walk to look at Austin's family pictures. There was one picture of Austin and his sister who looks like him but instead she has a lighter shade of blonde. They were side hugging in the picture.

Another one was with Austin's family, his mom, his dad, his sister, and him. It looks like they were canoeing at the time because all of them were wearing orange life vests.

"Ally! In here!" shouts Austin from the living-room.

I clear my head and follow the sound of Austin's voice. "I already entered the disc. Now comes…" he makes a drumroll sound. "The dance off! Dance off. Dance off. Dance off." He echoes. I playfully roll my eyes and he starts the game by picking the first song.

_Moves like Jagger_

The music started and it turned out to be really easy. But when it got to the chorus and the avatar on the screen did more hard moves. But the avatar on the screen and Austin were like… like a mirror. Like Austin was the avatar's mirror.

But this song was totally Austin dance moves. Note my sarcasm.

But then I know the Christina Aguilera lyrics are coming up so I decide to surprise Austin.

_You want to know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
But if I share my secret  
You gonna' have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this  
_

Austin looks back at me and smiles while I start singing again.

_So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
But if I share my secret  
You gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this  
_

The song starts to go back to the chorus with Austin dancing in sync with the TV. _At least Austin's living room is big enough so we can dance around._

I clap to Austin dancing and he is doing pretty well. It ends and I whoop and applaud. He flips his hair and says "Your turn."

The way he said it was tauntingly. _He doesn't know what he's in for._ I think to myself.

I take the Wii remote and scroll through the song list and find nothing. I scroll through it again and find a song by Rihanna. I love this song so I decide to dance to it.

Austin P.O.V

Ally picks _Umbrella _by Rihanna. When the song started, I thought she would be horrible at this game, but I stand corrected. She was dancing exactly like the girl on the TV.

I stood there a good 7 feet away just staring at her while she was doing those dance moves. My eyes were wide and my jaw almost hit the ground. _The moves made Ally look a little…. Hot._

I mean, she got every gold dance move right and on the dance moves they were all perfect.

After the song was done, I was staring at her and she was in the same position it had ended in.

"So, h-how'd I do?" she asks. I am still staring at her and she starts to get confused. "I'll take that as a yes?" she asks. I nod slightly and she smiles gradually.

_Maybe Ally isn't as a bad dancer as I thought._

Ally handed the remote to me, actually tossed it to me. Scrolling through the list of songs, I choose to pick _Good Feeling._

I had to admit, this was the weirdest dance moves I ever danced. But at the end, was the better part.

Ally clapped and I tossed the remote to her. She caught it with her right hand and chose a song with Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull.

_On the Floor._

Ally P.O.V

I wanted to dance to _On The Floor _with Jennifer Lopez. I love this song. The song starts and it quickly gets fast. But I keep up with the music flipping my hair just like the avatar. But one part I have to get on my knee and go on the floor.

But I do flip my hair…. _Maybe to impress Austin_. I follow every move and whip my hair.

I sing along with the song in my head while I am dancing to this song. It's so fast and upbeat, I just love it. When it's over, I frown because I like dancing to that song. I sigh while wiping my side bangs out of my face.

"Here Austin. I love that song! Could I play it again?" I ask. Austin seems to be in shock because all he is doing right now is staring at me wide-eyed.

Austin P.O.V (Only for a minute)

I was staring at Ally because _On the Floor_ made Ally look... dare I say…sexy! I mean I was looking at Ally and the girl on the TV, Ally could have been wearing that sexy outfit with that flirty haircut. I actually was picturing it in my head.

Ally P.O.V

I snapped my fingers in his face and he quickly jumped off of cloud nine.

"Um... what did you say?" Austin asks blushing. _Austin blushing? He never blushes. He never even got nervous. _I tell myself.

"Can I replay that song?"

He quickly nods and I scroll to that song. Austin stares at me dreamily and a confused me turns to start the song. I get on my knees and start to dance to the chorus.

"Dance the night away,grab somebody, drink a little more." The TV sings while I jump around in Austin's living room.

Once I'm the ended position on my knee, Austin claps. "Wow, I wish I had her outfit. It was awesome." I say. _I mean who wouldn't love her shoes and her dress. Even her hair. A flirty haircut._

"Yeah! Me too." I turn to look at him weird. He also turns away, scratching his neck nervously. I try to change the subject.

"So, at least I got all the gold moves!" I smile proudly.

Austin smiles. "Hey Austin! Truth or Dare?" I ask daringly. He says "Dare."

"Okay. I _dare_ you to dance to _What Makes you Beautiful."_ He stares at me then says "No way! I-I just don't want to!"

"Alright. If you want to give up the challenge, go ahead." I taunt. He sighs and says "Fine." The music starts up and he picks the guy in the left. _Really pink? _I think. The guy on the left is dressed in pink.

After the song, Austin looks frustrated and hands me the remote.

_This is the list of songs we play._

_Austin: Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley _

_Me: Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez_

_Austin: Livin' the Vida Loca by Ricky Martin_

_Me: So What by Pink_

_I had to admit, playing Just Dance 4 was fun, even with Austin because he made me laugh the whole time_. "Austin. Today was fun. But I have to have to tell you something. Something… important." I say.

"Okay. What's-up?" he asks with a funny yet serious face. I smile and laugh a little bit but then I turn serious. "Okay, this isn't easy. But I-I….. I am going to MUNY!" I say a little too fast. I look up at him slowly examining his face to see if he's mad or sad, but i can't tell what his emotion is. His face was just- blank.

Austin stares at me for what seems like hours but it was a couple minutes.

"I-I-I'm really h-happy f-for Ally." He says giving me a sad smile. "But Austin! I really want to go! I'm sad to leave you after we are getting along but…. I wish it was different! I am truly sorry." I say sadly but sincerely.

"Ally. I'm happy for you." He says. I sincerely smile and say "Thank you for supporting me and not getting mad at me for going and leaving you."

"So, when are you going?" he asks. "Two days." He smiles at me sadly again. "I'm glad we had fun before you went to….. MUNY." He says looking down playing with his fingers. _I am not going to lie but right now, I feel horrible._

"Austin, I should get going." I mumble while looking down and using my thumb to point to the door behind me. "Yeah! Yeah. So, see you at the airport?" he asks. "Of course." I wave and walk out sadly. _I have never in my whole life felt awful. It was like watching a puppy with big watery eyes staring at me making me feel like a… ass._

I walk back to my house and start packing my stuff. I put my books and my CD's into 3 carry-ons. I use a huge suitcase to pack my clothes and then pack my stuff like photo books, and my laptop and other entertainment things into 4 other carry-ons.

_I am leaving soon. _I sigh and think back to memories of when I was 15. But that was back then and I can't change that now. I already bought my ticket. Flight 374, seat 12A. **1.**

I will miss it here in Miami.

**I know you guys probably hate me for not making Auslly happen quick enough… so… you're not gonna come to my house with pitchforks and torches... right? *in a scared tone***

**So review! And I solemnly promise that I will make them… I shall not tell you. But please review! But you know what? I was thinking that some of you fanfic writers should write a Hunger Games Austin and Ally or a Twilight Austin and Ally. Hmm…. **

**1. I kinda made up that flight number and seat number. I havent been on a plane so long, so... i might have forgot how it worked.**

**Okay, I've never really responded to reviews but i decided i wanted to so here are some of your reviews:**

**Queenc1- Well you will just have to see if she stays or not. :P**

**And that's it. :( Well i will try to update soon. (If i say that, dont bother to listen to me. I might have something going on when i decide to write again, so yeah)**

**Kay! Have fun reviewing! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long…. Again! So sorry. Please forgive me. So... now on with the story. Oh! I am still working on A Double Life chapter 4. Here's chapter 10 of P.A.B.I.T.P! :D**

Ally P.O.V

Two days has passed and I told Trish and Dez with the song that I sang 4 years ago when I thought that I was going to move to MUNY.

_Yesterday_

_I texted Trish to tell her and Dez to come down to the practice room A.S.A.P. (Only because I didn't know Dez's cell number.)_

_After 30 minutes Dez is the first to show up. Of course it took Trish 10 minutes after Dez show up. "Hey. What's up?" Trish asks. "Um…. The clouds." Dez says in a 'duh' tone while rolling his eyes and pointing to the sky. I raise my eyebrows confused and Trish says "No… Dez….hun'….. You know what? Never-mind." Trish says just as confused as I am.  
"Okay guys, you may want to sit down." I say gesturing for them to take a seat._

_They follow my instructions and I am still standing with trembling knees. "Okay, here goes nothing." I say taking big breaths. 'Why am I so nervous?' I think. _

_To tell Trish and Dez, I decided to sing the song I sang to them when I got a scholarship to MUNY 4 years ago. _

"_I'm leaving for school_

_I'm going far away_

_Your career just about to start and I'm sad _

_I have to depart." I sing in a slow melody. _

_Trish and Dez look at me with sad and shocked faces. They both have mixed emotions. Like Austin probably did too._

_After a good 5 minutes of silence, Trish says "So… you're going to MUNY I take it?" she asks. "Yep. I am. Like I said, sorry to let you down." I respond quietly._

_End of yesterday_

I pass through security in the airport and make my way through the thousands of people to get to Flight 374. Dragging my carry-ons, I see Austin, Trish, and Dez at the café smiling and laughing.

I walk over to them giving them an awkward wave.

They return the wave and it is silent for at least 2 minutes. "So… Ally. You excited?" asks Austin looking down as if there was an answer written on his shoes.

"Yeah! Yep. I sure am." It's awkward for another minute and then I hear "Flight 374, leaving in 5 minutes."

I look up at them with watery eyes and my heart beating faster by the minute.

"Kay, Ally, let's get you there." Austin says slightly touching my back to guide me. Once we get there, I pull out my ticket from my carry-on and wait in line until I leave.

"So, I guess this is it." Trish says with her voice trembling. "Yeah. I guess so." I reply with my voice breaking. "Flight 374 to New York! Last call!" the speaker screams at us. I sigh shakily and look up at Austin who is looking down with his hands in his pocket and his eyes closed tightly.

Trish is blowing her nose and has red, puffy eyes and Dez has a disappointed face. "This is truly the end of Team Austin." says Dez.

The line moves up and finally I give my ticket to the attendant. "C-can I-I have a f-f-few minutes w-with my f-friends?" I ask the flight attendant. He nods and I let people cut in-front of me.

"Okay guys. This is officially it."

"Yeah. We know Ally. Just-Just don't make it harder than it is." Trish says wiping a tear from her cheek using her palm.

"Okay. But I really don't want to say good-bye to you guys even after our history."

"Okay. Then let's not say good-bye. Let's just say….. see you later." Austin says. I smile weakly and start hugging Dez. We hug for a short amount of time and then I walk over to Trish. "See you later." I whisper. "See you later, Ally." We do our handshake and then she says "Video-chat me first thing." I nod and move-on to Austin. _Oh no…_

We look at each-other and wave awkwardly. Austin then grips me tightly and I can't help but stand on my toes and hug him too. "I'm gonna miss you Austin." I whisper in his ear. "Me too Ally. Me too." We stay in that position until the attendant taps me on the shoulder saying that it's time to go.

"Bye Austin." I whisper. He doesn't have a time to reply because the guy pulls me away and I wave while walking away.

Austin P.O.V

"Austin! Go after her! This is your last chance!" Trish screams at me.

"No Trish. That _was_ my last chance. It's over." I say in an 'I give up' voice.

"Dude, this isn't your last chance. She isn't in the plane yet. Yell her name and tell her about your feelings!" Dez says pointing to the doorway.

"No! It's over! She's gone!" I shout. "Austin. No she's not. Ally is still making her way to the plane. I'll just scream her name." "No no no no no- Trish you don't have-" But I'm interrupted by Trish screaming "ALLLLLLLYYYYY!" It even startled me. Ally comes running down with a worried face. "What's going on?"

Trish gestures me to go to Ally. Ally raises her hands in the air confused and angrily. I walk over to her and say "Okay. There's only one thing to say. I-I love you, Ally Marie Dawson. I love you more than…. music. I love you."

She looks at me with her big brown eyes with a shocked expression. "I-I-I don't know w-what to say." She says. "Please just say you'll stay?" I ask hopefully. "Austin…. I… I have to go. I am so sorry. Forgive me?"

"But Ally.. I-" "Austin. I'm sorry. But I'm going to MUNY in New York. I am so sorry." She says leaving and going out through the door-frame. I look at the door shocked, angry, disappointed, sad, and the list goes on.

"Austin….. I am so so sorry." Trish pats me on the shoulder and then Dez side-hugs me while he and Trish probably go home. I too choose to go home while my heart breaks.

When I get home I check my missed calls and see that Ally called. I click on the voicemail and I could hear Ally's voice. I then start to cry.

"Austin, I am so sorry about what I said at the airport. I-I just didn't know what to say or what to think at that time. What you said just really surprised me. I didn't know you loved me. Because I really love you too. I love you so much. I loved that we made our friendship work. And I love you too. I love you… I love you. Okay. I need to get off this plane. I need to see you."

I stood up surprised and looked at my phone. Ally tried to talk to the flight attendant and convince her to let her off the plane. "Let me off this plane!" Ally shouts. "Let her off the plane!" I scream. "Did she get off the plane?" I think aloud.

"I got off the plane." I hear a voice behind me and I see Ally. The one and only Ally Dawson. I grin and run over to her. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too."

**So… what did you think? I feel pretty good about this chapter…. Except that it's kinda cheesy. (And I know that the ending was kinda like that T.V show **_**Friends.**_** Like the one where Ross goes after Rachel before she leaves to Paris) **

**Okay. I don't know if I should continue or make a sequel. If you want me to make a sequel, just tell me what your opinion is. Was this story a little rushed? I don't know. I think I'm the worst author ever. So yeah. Tell me what you think, I like to hear from you guys. :)**

**Okay. Here's some of your responses to your reviews:**

**Guest: I know right? If I were Austin, I would feel really bad.**

**Queenc1: Well now you know. :)**

**That's it! Well review! Please? It's just that I'm getting 2 or 3 reviews per chapter. So I maybe… want a little more. So yeah. Anyways Review! **


	11. Chapter 11 Just a good'ol update

**Hey! So this ISN'T a new chapter of P.A.B.I.T.P. **

**Bu-u-u-u-u-t, I want to know what you think the sequel of this story should be about! I mean I WANT to write a sequel but I don't know what it should be about. **

**If you could PM me or review me to give me some ideas what the sequel should be about… so yeah. Thanks! **

**Hope to get some inspiration! But if you help me come up with the idea! Don't worry, I give you half the credit for helping me come up with it! I won't be greedy and take the credit for myself. **

**So thanks for listening! If you help me A.S.A.P I could possibly update the sequel this Friday! Kay! Thanks for listening! **

**~ I-am-as-radiant-as-the-stars6069**


End file.
